Let's Take A Bath
by Alice Parker
Summary: AxI. Integral gets back from a long trip willing to have some rest. Alucard offers her to bathe her. No way!  she exclames, but Alucard always gets what he wants.


Интеграл вошла в комнату и без сил упала на кровать. Она даже не стала включать свет. Ее глаза были закрыты. Девушка сняла очки и потерла переносицу. Голова раскалывалась от длительного перелета и таможни: специальное разрешение на оружие, досмотр багажа..  
Вампир, конечно, не мог сидеть спокойно в своём подвале, зная, что хозяин дома. К тому же, он был очень "в настроении", а никого, кроме Интеграл, ему доставать было неинтересно.  
Он "вплыл" в её комнату из стены и остановился у тёмного угла, наблюдая. Когда она была без очков, выглядела такой беззащитной. Алукард стоял в углу, лениво прильнув спиной к стене. На нём был тот безупречный чёрный костюм и галстук-шарф под воротником-стойкой.  
В темноте и без очков Интегра не видела практически ничего. Она повернулась на бок. Шея болела от сна в неудобных самолетных креслах. Девушка дотянулась до телефона:  
- Волтер, ты бы мог принести мне входящую корреспонденцию в спальню... да... буду читать прямо здесь... да... спасибо.  
Издевательское настроение требовало издевательских действий. Вампир осторожно сунул руки в карманы. Ухмылка поползла по его лицу, пока Интегра переворачивалась на бок. Алукард скользнул ближе к стене и превратился в тени, едва услышав шаги Волтера. Дворецкий принес толстую пачку непрочитанных писем, включил для Интеграл настольную лампу и ушел, почти ничего не сказав. Интегра вскрыла первое письмо и, не поднимаясь с постели, начала читать его, нахмурив брови.  
- После утомительной поездки показан отдых, а вы снова..за работу. - медленно сказал Алукард, нарушив тишину своим низким голосом с тенью усмешки. Он всегда говорил спокойно, потому что его ничего не беспокоило. НИКОГДА. Он сказал это, уже сидя в кресле, сложив ногу на ногу, а руки - на подлокотники. Интегра нервно подскочила, выронив письма. Голова отозвалась болью. Пепельно-русые волосы рассыпались по плечам.  
- Алукард! сколько можно просить не делать так!  
- Как? - спросил вампир, скрещивая пальцы, склонив голову к плечу.  
- Так! появляться в моей комнате без предупреждения! - она скрестила руки на груди. Как давно она не видела его! Она тосковала по этому эгоцентричному изящному существу.  
Вампир начал млеть от удовольствия, потому что слышал то, что хотел.  
- Разве есть разница, предупреждаю я вас или нет, когда вы так жаждете моего присутствия? - ухмыльнулся он. Алукард всегда чувствует, когда его хотят. Когда его хочет Интеграл Хеллсинг.  
Девушка опешила от такой нескрываемой наглости её слуги.  
- Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения, Алукард!! Что ты о себе возомнил? - возмутилась она. Сняв с себя пиджак Интегра нервно зашвырнула его на другое кресло.  
Алукард поднялся с кресла и направился к Интегре, не сводя с неё глаз. Он протянул руку и прикоснулся к её подбородку.  
- Интегра.. - обратился он, глядя ей в глаза. Взгляд его стал меняться, и по лицу снова поползла ухмылка, - ты теряешь силы.. - добавил он с таким намёком, что трудно было понять, о каких силах он вообще говорит.  
- Не тебе судить о моих силах, - отрезала Хеллсинг, окинув слугу самым холодным из своих взглядов, надеясь, что это сработает, и он перестанет соблазнять ее.  
Но он обожал, когда она изображала холод. он словно питался этим. Он видел её насквозь, поэтому играть в эти игры доставляло ему неописуемое удовольствие. Он погладил девушку по щеке любовно, даже больше по-отечески, словно она была маленькой девочкой, беззащитной и капризной.  
У него всегда был магнетический голос и взгляд, и, чем больше она бесилась, тем магнетичнее он становился.  
- Если бы ты была в состоянии судить о своих силах, то ни за что не отдавала бы их мне через нервы, - улыбнулся Алукард.  
Интегра сбросила его руку со своей щеки.  
- Не говори всяких глупостей, пожалуйста, - этого всепроникающего взгляда она боялась больше всего, от его чрезмерно уверенного тона, она начинала путать свои собственные слова. Вкусив её поражение и в этой баталии, Алукард не стал затевать новую. Интегра и правда выглядела усталой.  
- Давай примем ванну, - предложил он, словно готовится танцевать с ней в большом зале с кучей гостей на балу.  
Интегра ошарашенно глядела на него, приоткрыв рот. "Да он совсем от рук отбился!!!" Некоторое время она даже ничего не могла сказать .  
- Ты просто не представляешь, о чем просишь.  
- Я это не раз представлял, - сказал, он ловя её уклончивый взгляд, он словно цеплялся глазами за её глаза.   
В ванной зашумела вода. Отдаленный звук был едва слышен.  
Алукард сегодня был просто идеален. В полутёмной комнате его лицо выглядело нереальным. Он стоял перед Интеграл и говорил всякие вещи, без рук держа её рядом с собой.  
- Это бредовая идея, можешь даже не мечтать. И выключи воду, - Интегра пыталась держать себя в руках, потому что тоже не раз себе это представляла..  
- Ты устала и едва стоишь на ногах. Я хочу искупать тебя, - спокойно сказал он, нотки издевательства исчезли, но магнетический голос и взгляд будто гипнотизировали. Он твёрдо стоял на полу обеими длиннющими ногами и был совершенно невыносимо великолепен.  
- Да о чем ты вообще говоришь!?!? угомонись, Алукард. Твоя самонадеянность не знает границ! - она откинула назад волосы.  
Вампир долго смотрел на леди Интеграл, затем взял её на руки и понёс в ванную. В её огромную ванную, где можно жить - такая большая эта комната. Дверь закрылась, и Алукард поставил Интегру на пол. Он погладил её по волосам.  
- Моё желание сохранить своего хозяина не имеет ничего общего с моей самонадеянностью, Интегра.  
Инт рассеянно посмотрела на ванну, почти наполненную водой, потом на него, своего несравненно-идеального слугу.  
- Алукард, если я и буду сейчас принимать ванну, то одна, - голос ее был тихим и уставшим.  
- Почему не со мной? - едва не обиженно, но без удивления спросил он.  
- Я тебя смущаю?  
Инт потупила взгляд и ничего не ответила. Конечно он ее смущал. Кого бы он не смущал!? Она ласково провела рукой по его груди, но тут же убрала ее.  
- Я могу не раздевать тебя сам, - тихо сказал Алукард и исчез из поля зрения.  
Инти сама не верила, что делает это, но слишком велик был соблазн. Она разделась максимально быстро, чтобы у вампира было как можно меньше времени ее разглядывать, и залезла в горячую воду. Именно этого ей не хватало, чтобы почувствовать себя человеком после утомительного перелёта.  
Как только её голова коснулась края ванны, и Интегра закрыла глаза, он появился. Незаметно возник сзади и присел на корточки за её спиной. Он провёл рукой в белой перчатке по волосам Интегры и улыбнулся. Она не могла его видеть, а вот он видел её всю.  
Она согнула ноги, коленки выступали из воды, мышцы постепенно стали расслабляться. Глаза открывать не хотелось, было слишком хорошо. Всё же, Алукард прекрасно знал, что именно ей было нужно сегодня.  
Он смотрел на неё и ничего не говорил, он завороженно разглядывал её шею, потому что в горячей воде она выглядела особенно соблазнительно..Он едва сдерживался, но от него всё равно веяло спокойствием. Алукард гладил её по ушам и волосам, но вскоре она перестала ощущать его прикосновения.  
Интеграл взяла его кисть и аккуратно сняла с него белоснежную перчатку, оголяя мертвенно-бледную прохладную кожу. Она положила его ладонь на свою горячую щеку.  
- Иногда ты бываешь самой любезностью, - с улыбкой отметила она  
Он склонился к её уху и тихо спросил:  
- А как ты больше любишь?.  
Он улыбался и поглаживал её по щекам и голове, он был неописуемо наглым и оставался таким до конца.  
Интегра проигнорировала этот компрометирующий вопрос. Вместо этого на притянула его за руку к себе и хотела в конце концов поцеловать своего идеального, убийственно-красивого слугу после долгой разлуки.  
Он быстро перегнулся через грай ванны за её спиной, повернул голову и прикоснулся губами к её губам. Он впился в неё губами, словно они не виделись сто лет. Алукард был, конечно же, и отвратительно хитрым, поэтому он вскоре оторвался от её губ и надменно посмотрел Интегре в глаза.  
Она не могла долго выдерживать этот издевательский взгляд. Она положила мокрую руку на его затылок и снова прижала к себе. Его кожа, как всегда, была прохладной.  
Он поцеловал её так, что сразу стало ясно, что этот наглый тип по ней действительно скучал. Но через мгновение он растворился, он постоянно играл в эти кошки-мышки..Его просто не стало, и это было самым подозрительным..Интеграл напряглась, ибо такие исчезновения ничего хорошего не сулили - куда? Он выносить такого больше не мог. Интегра ощутила странное движение под своим телом. Этот наглый тип постепенно материализовывался в воде под ней!  
Интегра взвизгнула и забилась в дальний край ванны.  
- КАКОГО ЧЕРТА, АЛУКАРД!!! Что это ты еще вздумал! Немедленно выбирайся отсюда!  
Но она тут же была уложена обратно на его тело и аккуратно прижата длинными руками к своему слуге.  
Он ничего не говорил, он просто хотел почувствовать её ближе. Это было выше ее сил - сопротивляться всему этому безобразию. Теплый вампир в ее ванне... Она откинулась на него и тоже не стала ничего говорить. Это тело...  
он провёл наглыми руками по животу Интеграл и расслабился, откинув голову назад.  
Он всё равно заставил её раздеться и быть в таком виде в его объятиях.  
Интегра понимала что он снова, вот уже в который раз, добился от нее всё-таки того, чего хотел. И не важны способы и методы. Главное то, что в конечном итоге он получает это! Она снова проиграла, но ее это не злило. Это было таким сладким поражением. Она прижала руки к его узким бедрам. Алукард не вздрогнул, но немного напрягся и прижался к ней сильнее. Хозяин на слуге - это было неописуемо приятно. Он улыбался, как довольный кошак, которому дали сметаны. Он поцеловал Интегру в шею и закрыл глаза, считая удары её пульса.  
Пена начала исчезать, вода остывать, а Интегра - нервничать.  
- Алукард...  
- У меня закрыты глаза.. - пробурчал он, продолжая целовать её шею.  
- Нет, так не пойдет, - она улыбнулась. - Я знаю тебя, как облупленного! И обо всех твоих способностях тоже знаю. Она повернула голову, чтобы он поцеловал ее. Он смело погладил её по бедру.  
- Если ты знаешь обо ВСЕХ моих способностях, то никогда не забралась бы со мной в одну ванну.  
Интегра настороженно посмотрела на него.  
- Так, всё, вылезай отсюда. Мне нужно одеться.  
Он буквально выскользнул из ванны незаметно и уже стоял у стены весь одетый снова с свою невероятно великолепную одежду и, конечно же, сухой  
- И отвернись. И не смей оборачиваться! - потребовала девушка, поджав колени к груди, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть свою наготу.  
Он хмыкнул.  
- Я даже из подвала могу увидеть твоё тело, если мне этого захочется.  
Он поклонился: - Доброй ночи, хозяин.. - учтиво сказал Алукард.  
Она вылезла из ванны и надела длинный махровый халат.  
- Доброй ночи, Алукард, - перед глазами всё ещё были его узкие бедра.


End file.
